


Lay Upon This Tangled Web

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, One Shot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Lay Upon This Tangled Web

Deep in the mixed light of the witching hour, Sam had finally appeared.

Now Ruby arches under Sam’s touch, reveling in the strength of him. She groans as he tugs her head back, laving rough kisses into the hollow of her neck. She goes willingly, baring her throat with little thought for her own safety.

His voice is a rough growl, the opposite of the gentle quiet tone he uses with Dean. “You’ve been watching me,” he says, pressing the words into the skin of her pulse, tightening his fingers in her hair.

“Yes.”

“You missed me,” he whispers, not a question.

She shuts her eyes and bites her lip, feeling the warmth of his skin, the spark of his power. Admitting anything to Sam would show weakness. _Yes_ , she thinks, stifling a moan.

Sam chuckles, dark and low. She feels the curve of his lips on the swell of her breast as he smiles. “You missed me.” He states. “Say it.”

“Y .. _yes,_ ” she gasps, ignoring the burning flash of bitterness she feels. Gone are the days that she can convince herself she doesn’t want him like this; that she doesn’t crave his power thrumming over her and through her until she can almost feel human again.

Sam lays her into the plush down comforter, and coolness from the fabric contrasts with the heat of him as he takes her with maddening slowness. The roll of his hips, the touch of his hands, the brush of his mind – every thought and motion bring exstasy. He strings Ruby out until she’s panting with need, her fingers slipping at the small of his back as she clutches him, pleading wordlessly for release.

He stops moving, and she supresses a sob as his hooded eyes meet hers. He raises himself on one arm above her, bringing his right hand to stroke along the lines of her cheek. “Shhh,” he croons. “All in good time.”

“ _Sam_ –“

“I know you’ve watched me, Ruby,” he smiles. “I can feel the way you want me for yourself.” His calloused hand brushes her jawline, and his thumb circles the base of her throat, applying the slightest pressure. Everything goes fuzzy in her mind; she’s too high to understand what he wants, too sensitive to resist the urge to gasp against even the smallest refusal of air.

“But see, here’s the thing.” he murmurs, almost conspiratorial in tone, “Sometimes, you get to have this. And sometimes you don’t. But you _never_. Get to touch my brother.” His grip tightens and suddenly she’s sliding, expanding. Sam’s power crawls along her skin, pulling her gently from the body she chose for him.

The cloud stops deep in her throat, under his hand, and she can’t _breathe_. “I know how jealous you are, Ruby,” Sam warns, “how much you hate him. But _I_ say how this … arrangement … will go, not you.” As if to underline his point, Sam rolls his hips again. She jerks violently, writhing against his unyeilding hold. Her vision goes white at the edges as she struggles to keep her grip on her host.

“So what’ll it be?” he whispers. Light clutching darkness; he pulls her closer to Hell even while offering her Heaven. “You swear your loyalty, to _both_ of us, you _never_ think of hurting him again, and I’ll let you stay.”

Black spots are closing in against the white lights, and all she can see is the wicked gleam in his deep hazel eyes as she wordlessly nods _yes_.

He stares at her, holding perfectly still for as long as he dares, and just when she thinks he’s determined to kill her, the power flickers and vanishes.

Sam thrusts forward into her _hard_ , and she cries out, bruised lungs gasping for air as she comes. The wave of sheer adrenaline washes out, leaving her trembling and weak.

Sam pulls away and stands, watching her carefully. He smooths back her tangled hair. His gentle touch does not match the hardness in his eyes. He pulls the soft blanket over her, tucking it firmly around shivering shoulders.

As he turns away, Ruby grabs his hand. “Sam?”

“What?”

“I …” She falters. She wants to say _I’m sorry,_ but it doesn’t seem like it would matter now anyway. She settles for the next thing that she wants. “Aren’t you – will you stay?”

Sam makes a face that’s half teasing smile, half exhaustion. “No.” He says. “I think I have a headache.”


End file.
